


Call Me Brave

by Tortellini



Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Crossover, Crushes, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, F/M, Fictober 2019, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gryffindor Bill Denbrough, Gryffindor Eddie Kaspbrak, Hufflepuff Mike Hanlon, Inktober 2019, M/M, Mentioned Ben Hanscom, Mentioned Beverly Marsh, Mentioned Bill Denbrough, Mentioned Mike Hanlon, Mentioned Stanley Uris, Ravenclaw Ben Hanscom, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romantic Friendship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Slytherin Beverly Marsh, Slytherin Richie Tozier, Slytherin Stan Uris, Stanley Uris Has OCD, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Inktober/Fictober Day 8: MagicFandom: It (Stephen King) (Muschietti)Fourteen-year-old Gryffindor Edward "Eddie" Kaspbrak is having seconds thoughts about being here at Hogwarts, sort of. He doesn't see himself as his best friend Richie Tozier does, that's all.Oneshot





	Call Me Brave

"I think I was put in the wrong house."

Richie Tozier jerks his head up in surprise, but his best friend isn't looking at him. Not too unusual--usually, Rich is saying some dumb shit, and Eddie Kaspbrak has his head buried in his hands, pretending to be annoyed but shoulders shaking silently from laughter

(Richie lives for these moments)

and even if it earns him a punch on the shoulder or a jab in between his ribs to _just shut up already, dipshit! _he doesn't actually mind. 

"I know, I know." Rich grins toothily. He's a Slytherin, roomed with Stan Uris, and across the hall from Beverly Marsh. "You wish you could spend 24/7 with me, Eds."

"Beep beep, Rich." He doesn't laugh. When he glances at him, his eyes are red. "I just...it's so stupid, you'll laugh at me, you'll tell the others--"

He's this close to hyperventilating and Richie's seen that happen before. Not a pretty sight. So he scoots closer to him on the grass, just bumping their knees together so as to ground him without overwhelming him. "Hey. Hey, Eds, inhaler's right here--" There's probably a spell for it or something, but Eddie's a halfblood raised by his muggle mom, and some things are harder to get out of him. Like using spells for medical things. "You're okay. No one's gonna hear anything else but the two of us. I promise, okay? You don't even have to tell me if you don't want to." 

He's being serious for once. He wants him to be able to tell. 

Eddie leans into the knee touch, and it's just a stupid knee touch, but Richie's heart soars. It means he's getting through to him. 

"...I think I'm in the wrong house." Eddie says again. Softer. "I know Gryffindors are supposed to be brave, Rich. Bill's brave--" Bill Denbrough, the epitome of the Gryffindor golden boy: pureblood, athlete, honors classes. It's not fair for Eddie to put himself up against him. "I just--I don't think I am."

"What the fuck?"

Eddie Kaspbrak is the bravest person Rich knows and he's not even just saying that. Sure, Eddie's the size of an eleven-year-old at fourteen; he's the biggest hypochondriac and a neat freak who rivals Stan sometimes; he has _two fannypacks--_

But when he saw the shy chubby muggleborn Ben Hanscom sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table, he marched right up to him and sat down. He listened to him talk happily about some nerdy shit he was reading about, and even asked some questions when the time was right.

When Patrick fucking Hockstetter fucking trashed Stan's side of their dorm--knowing he's OCD, of course--he took Stan's hand, lead him to the owlry, and talked to him until the panic attack subsided (Rich and Bev and their Hufflepuff friend Mike ended up fixing everything else: made his bed, got the furniture back where it's supposed to go and got rid of the crumbs from god knows what). 

He's brave. He freaks out sometimes, and there's no weakness in knowing what you can and can't do. But when it comes to other people, strangers and friends alike? Eddie will sacrifice anything to help them. He's kind--so fucking kind, so gentle, and Rich doesn't get a lot of the kindness because he knows him so well so 'dipshit' and 'asshole' are as familiar nicknames as 'Rich' or 'trashmouth'. But he watches him around others. 

Paying close attention at the Great Hall, listening patiently to Bill talk, stutter and all. Going birdwatching with Stan, just the two of them because god knows no one else would get up that early, because Eddie knows it's something that he likes, that's calming for him. Laying out on the lawn with Ben. Giggling with Bev. Going to the Herbology classrooms with Mike, talking animatedly, squealing and Mike's warm laugh. 

Rich's own arm warm around shoulder, Eddie leaning against him. Brown eyes crinkling at the edges; dark curls, his laugh. Rich could fall in love with that laugh. 

He says none of this except:

"You're the bravest guy I know, Eddie."

And somehow for once Eddie Kaspbrak knows he's not joking. 


End file.
